Constellation Counting
by Paper Lilly Webs
Summary: "Seven years ago today, I kissed KK and vowed to never let him go." Alternate Title: Anniversary. Another SolKat one shot companion-piece for "Freckles", "Stars" and "Break-In". T for language and, well, it's Homestuck. Put as humor because fluff doesn't exist. Now part of the series "Of Freckles and Silver". Warning: Also includes JohnDave and KanRose.


**A/N**: Alternate Title: Anniversary.

Motivation for Runners and Charcoal & Scars is at sub zero, so have another one shot.

NOTE: If you have not read my other fiction Freckles, I suggest you do. The characters make references to the happenings in that story, so I highly suggest going there first, but it is not necessary.

WARNING: Kinda super fluffy, and nothing important can be gleaned from this, other than I ship KanRose.

Oh, and apparently, I've been spelling Caio wrong. It's ciao XD

~Webs

* * *

A sleeping KK is the cutest fucking thing on the planet.

His eyelids are closed gently, his soft breathing the only sound he makes as he lays on his side, facing me. I have my arm hooked around his waist, the warm touch if his bare skin against mine a sign of our intimacy. Though I'm not touching it, his gold-blonde hair is softer than rabbit's fur, and it folds over his forehead like wind-swept grass.

Whenever I wake before he does, I try to count the constellations of freckles on his face, but I can never come close, so try to count the ones on his shoulders, though I know I won't be able to before he starts stirring.

A light smile finds its way to my lips as KK shifts a little bit, his platinum-silver eyes parting to the dull sunlight of the May morning.

Of course, this isn't just any May morning.

"Happy anniverthary, KK." His lopsided grin reveals itself sleepily as he mumbles

"Happy anniversary, Sollux." Seven years ago today, we both took a trip down the aisle and never looked back. Seven years ago today, I kissed KK and vowed to never let him go.

And to hell with me if I ever do.

With no intention to ever let this man out of my sight, my hand finds his cheek and tugs his chin up so I can enjoy an anniversary kiss with my husband. Damn, he tastes like cherries and rain; he always has. It's kind of weird, but he wouldn't be KK without it, so I smile against his lips and card my fingers into his hair while his hand lightly grips my wrist.

I don't push away for several, long moments, and only do so because my phone starts ringing on my bedside table. I still don't break away though, not until I have to use my mouth for other things, such as answering the phone with a snarky

"Hello, Dave. How nithe of you to call me so early in the morning."

_"Ooh, I'm not interrupting anything frisky, am I?"_ I snort, shaking my head.

"Pervert."

_"Oi, Watch it nerd-boy. Anyway, John just wanted me to tell you guys Kanaya and Rose are hosting some kind of party tonight."_ I don't say anything as Dave starts listing instructions, mostly concerning the need to bring an appatizer dish. I watch as KK flips over onto his stomach and tucks his arms under his pillow. He turns his head back towards me, listening the faint whine of Dave's voice over the phone. _"So, can you guys make it?"_ I give KK a meaningful look, and he rolls his eyes.

"Yeah, but we might be a little late."

_"Why?"_ I start running my fingers through KK's hair again, and he softly closes his eyes, relaxing at my touch.

"Dave, it'th May twenty-fifth."

_"And that's important becaaaaause? Oh wait. Isn't that the day you two got hitched?"_ I chuckle.

"Yeah, tho we're going to be buthy. We'll try to make it though." I can almost _hear_ his smirk.

_"Right. Good luck with fucking your-"_ I hang up before Dave can get any further. I think KK may have fallen asleep again, but a tired mumble alerts me to his consciousness.

"What time's the party at?"

"Dave thaid it thtartth at theven. I told him we'd probably be late."

"Mm." He keeps his eyes closed as I continue to mess with his hair. He looks so tired...

I decide to let him sleep some more, but I'm wide awake. I raise myself from the bed slowly so as not to disturb him and quietly make my way down to the kitchen, where a steaming pot of coffee is waiting for me. Once I have a hot mug in my hands, I find my book of Shakespeare's plays on the bookshelf in the living room and settle onto the couch to read Merchant of Venice, which has become a tradition for me. After all, I was reading it when I first met KK.

I'm almost done with the play and on my third cup of coffee when KK finally comes downstairs, still blurry-eyed and shirtless.

We don't say anything as he joins me on the couch, but I shift to give him room to curl up next to me. He yawns, tucking his knees up to his chest. I gladly hand him my more-than-half-full mug when he mumbles for it, letting my now-free hand settle onto his hip. He gives a soft chirp in response, leaning his head into my shoulder.

"Whatcha reading?" He murmurs over the lip of the mug.

"Merchant of Venithe." I see him smile at that out of the corner of my eye, and smile too, returning to my reading.

Now, you may ask why I'm not giving my full attention to my husband on our anniversary, and it's a valid question to say the least, but KK and I had decided very early on that we weren't going to do cheesy crap for anniversaries. If it happens to fall on a weekday, we both skip work to spend the day together (like today), but we don't get each other gifts or anything; we make each other lunch and call it good.

"So what's this party Rose has going on?" I shrug, not moving my eyes from the page.

"I dunno. Dave jutht thaid they were in the mood for a party."

"Highly suspicious, considering what day it is."

"Yeah, Dave told me to warn you KN might make you try on thuitth."

"If she's making _me_ try on stuff, she's sure as hell going to make you try stuff on too." I snort.

"Bite me."

"Mm, maybe later." He smirks as he takes another sip from his mug. I smirk back and lean in to kiss him below the ear.

"We thould leave around thix-thirty if we want to make it to KN'th on time." I tell him as I return to my book.

"Hm, that gives us five hours." He drains the mug and stands up, stretching. "How much more you got to the play?"

"One more act."

"Then I call dibs on the shower." He leaves before I can argue, setting the mug on the armrest of the couch.

I sigh and shake my head before returning to finish the final act.

* * *

I'm just at the part where Lorenzo and Jessica are promised Shylock's money when KK hugs me from behind, with his hair sopping wet and with a towel wrapped around his neck. He rests his chin on my head, arms draped over my shoulders.

"Shower's free." He mumbles.

"Mm, I'm almotht done."

"Get your ass off the couch and go shower. You've read that thing twenty times."

"I've only read it nineteen timeth." He snorts, and I can almost _feel_ him rolling his eyes.

"Wouldn't that make this your twentieth time?"

". . . Yeth."

"Case and point. You can finish it later, but we only have four hours, and you take longer than I do to shower." I flip him off over my shoulder, finishing the page before getting to my feet. KK hops over the back of the couch to steal my spot, snatching the book from my hands and opening it to Love Labors Lost. I chuckle, ruffling his hair as I leave the room.

I shower quickly, just to prove I can, and dress is black jeans and a comfortable long-sleeved shirt; May is still chilly here, and the weather won't warm until mid-way through June.

After I've brushed my teeth and combed my rat nest of hair into something presentable, I wander back downstairs, where KK is laying on the couch with one leg crossed over the other in the air, reading the book propped up on his chest. I choose another one of my favorite books off the shelf (the Odyssey) and go back to the couch, where I shift KK's head into my lap so I can sit against one of the armrests. He makes no protest other than to fidget for a second to get comfortable, then we elapse back into silence.

Other couples can keep their romantic dinners and beach trips; reading on the couch with the love of my life is quite fine with me.

We sit there for a good two and a half hours, and I had not been intending to move until it was time to go, but my jerk of a best friend decides to interrupt our silence by slamming open our front door.

I will never figure out how he manages to open the door without a key.

"Hey nerd-boys!" Dave shouts from the hallway, clearly unaware of our presence in the living room. "If you two don't get your asses out of bed right now-" He walks into the room and stops shouting, seeing the two of us on the couch glaring at him.

"Tho nithe to thee you, Dave."

"Perhaps a knock on the front door would have sufficed?" Dave continues to watch us after our rude remarks with what could be surprise, if he hadn't been raised by the least-emotional bastard on the planet.

"When you said you were going to be _busy_, I didn't realize you meant lazying around on the couch with a _book_." Dave says the word 'book' as if it's going turn around and bite him if it leaves his lips. Ooh, funny mental image.

"What else would we be doing, fuck ass?" I manage to see Dave roll his eyes behind his dark shades as he leans against the door jamb.

"What everyone _else_ would be doing on their anniversary: fucking each-" My hard-back copy of the Odyssey collides with his face, effectively silencing him. If it had been my worn, old copy of Shakespeare, I wouldn't have thrown it, but I have no qualms with chucking the Odyssey at him. That thing is like a fucking brick.

"Jutht thut your perverted mouth, Thtrider. What'th it to you what we do?" KK, completely unfazed by my violent silencing, returns to his play.

"Jesus Christ, Captor!" Dave messages his nose, picking his shades up off of the ground. "John just sent me over to make sure you guys are actually there for the party!"

"Why? They're throwing a party every other week these days." KK says, still reading.

"Because you guys _never_ come, that's why. You two are the biggest introverts the planet has ever seen." I catch the book thrown back at me easily, and flip it back open to where I left off. "Seriously, Vantas. _You_ used to be fun, always playing basketball with us, but now all you seem to be interested in is books."

"I've always been interested in books." He mumbles, no longer interested in this conversation in the least.

"See what you've done to him, Captor? You've turned him into a nerd."

"Oh? Well I heard from KN that you have an interetht in _clathical_ music now that you've been together with John." I smirk at the surprised slip in Dave's facade, and know I've won the argument.

He sighs, shrugging as nonchalantly as possible.

"Fine, fine. Just make sure you're both at Kanaya's at seven. She has sizing or whatever to do." KK and I groan in unison, earning a snicker from Dave. _All_ of our friends know that once you're sized (which takes surprisingly little time), you aren't allowed to leave KN's house until she's finished whatever it is she's working on.

Meaning: it could take all night.

"Jethuth Chritht, we'll be there, Dave. Now get the fuck out of our houthe."

"Geeze, you're so demanding." He complains, but turns around all the same, closing the living room door behind him. KK and I remain silent, even after we hear Dave's ironically boring Buick driving away.

KK shifts uncomfortably, grumbling something incoherent.

"We could jutht thtay home." I offer, closing my book.

"Nah, Kanaya will kill us if we don't show up. I just don't want to be there the whole night." I smile, leaning down to press my nose to his.

"Me neither. We have work tomorrow; we're going to have to get up early." He snorts, sticking out his tongue.

"Bite me."

"Hm, that can be arranged." I kiss him before he can say anything else, and as long as KK is there to distract me, I don't mind going to Kanaya's in the least.

Plus, KK looks dead sexy in suits.

* * *

**A/N**: As stated before, I have less-than-no motivation right now for two reasons. One: Writers Block as hit me something terrible with those two fics. Two: I'm kind of in love with _this_ version of SolKat. I'm having trouble getting back into blue-haired and red-haired KK mode, so here's some blonde-haired KK -_-'

Blue, I will get to you prompt as soon as possible. I already have some of it written! ^-^

So, on the subject of prompts, I plan to write more one shots for this particular version of SolKat, so if you guys have, like, a one sentence or word prompt, I'd be more than happy to give it a shot with a one shot! (Whoops, that sounds redundant.) I won't get to all of them, but I'll try, because I think you guys deserve a reward for supporting me so much! ^-^

I _will_ try to get a chapter for either Runners or C&S up soon, but I can't make promises, because I start school tomorrow, and I have done literally none of my homework assigned over break.

Tell me if you find any mistakes, because I have been laptop-free for about a week now! I really love you all for your reviews and support. They mean the world to me :}D (Wow, that looks like a creepy mustache-man -_-)

Ciao (I spelled it right!) for now,

~Webs


End file.
